


Daddy

by Deathwrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, barry has a child, single dad barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathwrites/pseuds/Deathwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart helps a little girl get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a fic for this site! Not beta read so if you catch any parts that seem wonky don't hesitate to tell me in the comments

"Are you sure were going in the right direction?" Leonard asked the young girl currently leading him around the city.

"Yep! I'm almost positive this is the street where my daddy works." Said the little girl nodding enthusiastically as she walked swiftly down the sidewalk with Leonard trailing behind her, his hands in his pockets of his large blue parka. They had been walking for nearly an hour now. He had to admit, the girl was determined for someone who looked to be barely 7 years old. So far the search had been fruitless and disheartening. They would continue down a random street for a little while before the girl would change her mind and lead them down another. 

His shoulders slumped as they rounded the corner to see a dead end. She had seemed so sure about this path, well more sure than usual. He looked over at the little girl and his heart clenched. Her breath was coming out in stuttered puffs of white as she held back her tears. He groaned inwardly. Wishing that, for once, his heart really was made out of ice. "Hey kid," he said suddenly. She looked up at him with big watery hazel eyes. He couldn't stand it, he dropped his parka over her shoulders and squatted down to help her zip it up. Her eyes fixed him with a quizzical look as she wiped the unshed tears away. "Your daddy wouldn't like it if I let you catch a cold now would he?" He said in response to her silent question as he carefully avoided her eyes. He looked back at her after he had straightened back up. The corners of his mouth twitched at the bright smile she gave him for his efforts. "Well," he said turning away from the barrage of cuteness coming his way." Shall we?" The little girl, even more determined than before, grabbed his hand as she led them out of the alley and down yet another street. Leonard almost regretted his decision when, apparently dissatisfied with the silence, she began to chatter away loudly. 'Almost' he thinks glancing down at the happy smile on her face as she drags him along.

The squeal comes out of nowhere. Leonard snaps back to attention, his disinterested response dying on his lips. He looks down as his small companion's hand slips out of his and she goes running. He scrambles after her through the crowd. His eyes go wide as he searches for her through the sea of people. When he sees her, still in the oversized parka, she is scrambling up the large grey steps up to a large glass door. When he gets to her she's already disappeared inside. He follows after her without even looking at the name of the building they've entered. 

He runs through the lobby just to see the doors of the only elevator close with her in it. "Shit." he growls out as he makes his way up to the next floor. The question of why he is expending this much energy on a girl whose name he doesn't even know briefly rushes through his mind. He shakes the thought away as he runs down the corridor towards the single door. He knows why, as strange as it may be he likes the girl. When he see's her long brown hair and carefree smile he sees Lisa, or at least, the little girl Lisa would have been if not for their father. He slammed open the door and panted heavily, his eyes searching the room for brown hair and a parka. While he saw no sign of the girl, what he did see stopped him cold.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Cisco's lollypop fell out of his mouth as he stared, dumbfounded, at the sight before his eyes. There, in the doorway, stood Captain Cold. Well 'stood' might be the wrong word for the man currently doubled over as if he'd run a marathon. "Umm we're all seeing this right?" Cisco asked to no one in particular. Maybe all the shit that's been happening these past few months really did drive him crazy. When Caitlin finally nodded, Cisco said breathed a small sigh of relief "Oh, ok then." 

So he wasn't crazy. Captain Cold really did just slam through the door. "So are we going to arrest him or....?" Before any arresting or otherwise could happen another surprise skipped through the door to the lab.

"Cisco! I'm home!" cried the little girl as 4 feet of cute came crashing into his legs. Captain Cold was forgotten as he lifted the little girl onto her usual place on top of his workstation. A quick look over didn't reveal any injuries. He turned sharply to face Cold as Caitlin hurried over to give her a more thorough check up .

"What we're you doing with Lily." He asked the other man, his eyes hard with protective anger. Cold gave him an annoyed look and straightened up, but Lily beat him to the punch before he could open his moth to give, what would no doubt be, a sneering response.

" He's helping me find daddy!" She cried from her seat on top of the monitors. "He even gave me a big coat so I wouldn't get cold." She smiled with such glee as she hugged the coat around her. When he turned back around Cold's eyes had softened to something akin to fondness.

"Really?" Cisco questioned in disbelief. Cold's eyes snapped back to his, just as hard as before.

"What? I can't help a little girl get home to her daddy?" Cold said in his passive-aggressive monotone. "I'll be honest though that I never expected her father to be so...." He trailed off looking toward Dr. Wells. Dr. Wells looked amused for a moment and raised an eyebrow.

"I assure you, Mr. Snart , I am not the girl's father." Cold's brow furrowed as he looked around the room.

"Cisco I cant find her. Did you try the facial recognition again?" Barry's voice came booming out of the speakers as realization dawned on Cold's face.

"Daddy!" yelled Lily as she pounced on the speaker as if it was the man himself.

"Lily! Are you ok? Stay right where you are. I'll be home soon." Came the frantic voice over the speakers. Lily simply giggled in response. Barry whooshed though the doors a few seconds later and scooped up his little girl. He smiled and kissed her face all over as the giggled and squirmed in his hold. The love and happiness surrounding the two was almost tangible.

"...Daddy?" asked Cold, unsure if what he was seeing was real.

"Daddy." nodded Cisco as the two separated with flushed happy faces. 

"Shit"

**Author's Note:**

> I feel as though the chapter moves a bit too fast so there may be an edit later on. Updates for this story might be a little slow but stick with me! Reviews are SUPER appreciated


End file.
